His Secret Life
by altori
Summary: My first story! Amu is repeatedly teased by Ikuto. She encases her heart in "armor" to keep herself from worrying about Ikuto. But what happens when Amu finds out about the world Ikuto lives in? (Possibly re-writing, see last chapter)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. This is my first story and the first chapter and the chapters to continue are sort of short. Hope you like it!**

I collapse onto my bed and lay looking at the ceiling. "Ah, tomorrow Tadase-kun will be going shopping tomorrow with me!" I sit up and look at the wall, "Even if Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya will also be there... kya! It's going to be so fun!" I turn and sit criss-cross on my bed. Suddenly I notice something. A perverted cat named Ikuto was perched on the railing of my balcony, his head propped up on his knee with his enchanting eyes and that sly, perverted smirk of his.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" I burst out, blushing slightly. I can see him saw something but I cannot hear him. I turn my nose up and say, "Serves you right you perverted cat! You're unable to talk to me! Hah!" A broad, victorious smile spread across my face. Until Ikuto walked right up, and opened the sliding glass door.

"What was that you were saying about not being able to talk to you?" Ikuto said, smirking. I was staring at him, my smile gone replaced by a look of anger and disbelief.

Ikuto looked around and observed my room, "Yup, same as always."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, totally pissed.

"Hm? You don't know...? That I'm always..." Ikuto said slyly. He had this weird look on his face. I look at Ikuto. Flustered and blushing, I did not expect what he was going to say next. "Teasing you?" A look of shock and disbelief overcomes my face.

"You, you... BULLY! You're always teasing me!" I clench my fists in anger, remembering all the times I had been teased. "Why you..." Once again, I was angry with Ikuto for making me believe he actually felt something when he was just teasing me to kill time.

"Amu! Are you okay? I hear yelling!" My mom's voice comes from downstairs.

"Y-yeah! Everything's just fine!" I yell back. Then I turn to Ikuto, "You lazy cat! Just get out of my room." I shove him towards the sliding glass door. He opens the door just in time before crashing into it. I pushed him out onto the balcony and over the railing, on accident.

"Ah! Ikuto! Are you okay?" I ask worriedly, looking over the railing. I see him standing on his feet with his hands in his pockets.

"Were you... worried about me?" Ikuto asks with a smirk. I blush when I realize I was in fact worried. I told myself to stop getting so worked up over Ikuto. I encased my heart in a layer of armor to stop worrying about Ikuto.

"Not at all!" I yell back coldly, "Now just get out of here!" I watch as Ikuto walks off down the street, hands in pockets with his back hunched. I sigh and go back into my room with a shiver. I closed my sliding glass door and flopped onto my bed. I close my eyes and cover them with my hand. Before long, I was fast asleep. I did not notice when my mom came in, pulled the covers over me, and turned off my lights after whispering a quiet, "Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is in Ikuto's point of view... so yeah. There's a lot of indefinite references but yeah, it's supposed to be like that (though most of you can guess depending on Shugo Chara) I will try to take more time to update... sorry. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. **

I walked along the street, looking at the ground. I scowled as I passed all the bright stores. I turned into an abandoned ally way to find that it was a dead end. As I turned to head back out onto the street, two people stepped out to block the exit. I scowled at them.

"What do you want?" I yelled at them.

"Orders from him to bring you back." I frowned and thought _he's still after it._ One man started toward me, I kicked him. He went sprawling onto the floor but it caused my leg to throb in pain. A gash, hidden by my clothes, threatened to bleed.

Then, the other man came over and twister my shoulder. I gasped in pain, my shoulder was already hurt. I tried to punch him but someone else caught my hand from behind. He clenched his fist and I made a noise as there was a sharp crack. One of my finger bones had been broken. I whirled around to look at the person.

"You!" I yelled furiously.

"Heh," he said smirking down at me, "Time to go." He smiled scornfully down at me. I glared at him and was dragged back to a mansion by the two men who had both fully recovered by then.

I was dragged through polished, marble corridors and under diamond chandeliers. My feet stumbled over the velvet carpet and I was swept past china vases, exotic flowers, and many mahogany doors.

Finally we stopped in front of a thick, steel door. It was unlocked and I was thrown inside. I grunted slightly as I landed. As soon as the door was closed and I heard the lock turn, I jumped up. Ignoring my pain, I jumped onto the windowsill 10 feet up. I hooked my foot under a bar then positioned myself so my leg was parallel to the floor and ceiling. I turned with all my force and kicked the bar out. I dropped to the ground and winced. Quickly, I raced over to catch the bar a split-second before it would have clanged against the concrete floor. I jumped back up to the window and slipped out, replacing the bar after I was out.

After making sure the bar was secure, I jumped down to the ground and ran off. When I was out of the mansion grounds, I grimaced and slowed to a walk. I eventually found myself once again walking through the store-lit streets. My hands were shoved in my pockets and I had a hunched back. No one could see my face as I tried to fight my pain.

When I finally reached my house, I jumped up to the roof of my house and went into my room through the window as to not to disturb the sleeping members of my family.

"I'm home," I muttered to myself as I sat on my bed. I checked my violin then slumped into my bed, lying down. After looking at the ceiling, I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes to sleep. I didn't realize that blood was slowly seeping across my bed, staining the bed sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Third Chapter... A few days later but I hope that's okay. I would love it if you reviewed after reading too. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Amu's POV

I woke up to sunshine streaming through the curtains on my window. I noticed my blankets tucked up around me.

"Huh?" Amu muttered out loud, "When did this happen... who did it...?" I remembered when Ikuto had come into my room the night before. I blushed and said, "I-it c-couldn't have b-been him... c-could it h-have?" I was too busy fretting over my blankets that I was EXTREMELY surprised by "the voice"

"Who did what?" a voice asked me. I whirled in surprise. My face turned beet red. On my balcony stood Ikuto, casually keeping the sliding door open with his foot. He looked like he had just arrived on the balcony but then there would have been no chance that Ikuto had over-heard me.

"Yo," Ikuto said nonchalantly. He raised his hand in greeting.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Ikuto, "Get out of here!" Ikuto smirked at me and fixed his enchanting eyes on me.

"Eh..." I turned a deeper shade of red.

"Ch... hahaha. Don't you know that I'm already out?" Ikuto laughed. He gestured to the floor.

"Huh?" I looked down at the floor. Surprisingly, Ikuto was not touching the ground. "How..." I began before I took a better look at his hand. It was covered by a transparent glove. I could tell that his hand was gripping it tightly. A look of confusion must have passed over my face because Ikuto smirked at me.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Ikuto asked, "Put two and two together." He said his words with such a tone, it made me feel like a dimwit.

"Oh!" I suddenly gasped. He smirked at me. "Y-you're holding yourself up... so technically you aren't even touching my property. I get it now!" Then I turned my nose up and stammered, "N-n-not that it's anything i-important of f-fascinating." I received a smirk in reply. I encased my heart in another layer of armor.

"Amu-chan! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" My mom called up to me.

"C-coming!" I yelled back, "Now you... GO AWAY!"

"Eh... Do you hate me that much?" Ikuto asked me. His eyes looked so sad that I began to feel sorry for him. Then I scowled at him and encased my heart in another layer of armor then went out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

Once downstairs, I wolfed down my breakfast and left for school, running because I was going to be late.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, I will TRY to update on Wednesday… or more… no promises… sorry. Anyways, thanks for reading to chapter 4… hopefully you will review too. I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

I arrived at school and rested my hands on my knees as I rested, breathing hard. I let out a breath of relief after glancing at the clock: 5 minutes to spare.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, good morning." I turned around to see a smiling, blond haired boy walking towards me with sparkles surrounding him.

"Tadase-kun, good morning!" I replied back. I waited for a second until we were walking side by side. I heard a lot of comments like:

"_Wa... when did the joker and king get so close?"_

"_Your right, they've been walking into school together for the past few days"_

"_Yeah, I heard they were even going shopping together today too!"_

I blushed slightly as I heard these comments but when I looked at Tadase he was unaffected.

"Let's hurry, otherwise we'll be late," Tadase turned to me, smiling. "Y-yeah." We started to walk faster. As I looked up at the sky I could have sworn that I saw Ikuto looking down at me. But when I blinked, he disappeared. That pervert, why doesn't he ever go to school too instead of doing unnecessary things, I thought to myself.

-School Ends-

(In the Royal Garden)

"Ah... we finally finished all that boring work," Kukai complained. His hands were behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Now, now Souma-kun, it wasn't that boring," chided Tadase. He sweat dropped as Kukai glared at him.

"Snacks! Yay! Yay!" Yaya cheered while eating a cookie and spinning around the table, "Ne, Amu-chi, we're still going shopping today right? Uwah, I want to buy ice cream. Ne, will you treat me?" Yaya turned on her big sparkling eyes as she turned toward me with a pleading look on.

"Ahaha, y-yeah, we're still going shopping. And s-sure, I'll buy you ice cream, okay?" I replied, laughing nervously at Yaya's ever persuasive baby character.

After a lot of talking, eating (more on Yaya's part), and drinking tea, our guardian meeting finally ended. We walked out of the Royal Garden and went out to the shops. I bought Yaya some ice cream and we did a little window shopping together with the boys just sort of tagging along and watching us.

I was totally lost in marveling at everything in the shop windows... until I heard Tadase shout, "You thieving, black cat! Give it back!"

"Eh?" I turned around to see no other then Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Come and get it little king," Ikuto taunted. I saw him holding and rustling through Tadase's school bag.

"Tsukiyomi!" Tadase said threateningly. He ran towards Ikuto but Ikuto simply jumped out of the way.

"Hm, you haven't completed your homework yet?" Ikuto observed, still rustling through Tadase's bag. Tadase blushed a little and tried to get his bag back again.

"Why don't you just give him his bag back? What do you need with it?" I yelled at Ikuto. Ikuto looked over at me, surprised and stopped for a second. That gave Tadase enough time to jump up and retrieve his bag. I could have sworn that Ikuto winced in pain. He shrugged and turned away from us, walking down the street.

Ikuto's POV

Che, that little king, my arm was already in pain before he had to wrench it out of my socket. I rolled it slightly and winced in pain, better head home. As I jumped onto the roof, I peeked into my room and nearly fell. My bed was stained with blood.

I swung into my room and hurriedly took some sheets out of a cabinet. I changed the sheets and made a mental note to wash these sheets before my mom had a chance to see them. I quickly checked my injuries and sighed in relief as I saw that they were healing.

Maybe I'll just stay in my room today, I thought and collapsed onto my bed, looking at the ceiling.

4th chapter: hope you liked it. I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed! I have received one already and look forward to hearing other people's opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to all those people who have reviewed. I have received a lot of positive remarks and some good advice too. I appreciate the fact that you are taking the time to read this and then review! :D I hope that my chapters will begin to improve to meet your "expectations"

(BTW this is in Amu's POV)

I watched Ikuto's retreating back. I glanced at the time on my cell phone and flipped out.

"Sorry, but I have to go home now!" I explained, then ran off down the road, waving at Tadase and the others as I left. When I got back home, I hurriedly rushed up to my room after glancing at my sister, Ami who was singing Meikyuu Butterfly.

Slamming my stuff on my desk, I looked around my room and sighed. Why does he always enter my life at random times like that? I jumped onto my bed, face up with my arms and legs spread out. I stared at the ceiling, wondering why Ikuto was doing such things. What was the point of him coming into my room? What did he gain by stealing Tadase's bag?

"Amu-chan!" I heard my mom calling from downstairs, "Dinner time!" I rolled off my bed and landed in doggy position on my rug. Slowly, I pulled myself up into a standing position.

"Coming," I half-heartedly replied, not bothering to make myself loud enough for my parents to hear. As I walked towards the door, I sighed again, then went out the door with my "big sister character" turned on.

"Ah, Amu-chan, are you okay?" my mom asked worriedly as she looked at me coming down the stairs.

"Yeah..." I said, tiredly looking at my dad who was snapping photos of Ami. With another sigh I said, "C'mon, let's eat dinner." Walking over to the dining table, I pulled out my chair and sat down. Tonight's dinner was western style.

"Thanks for the food," I muttered then took a small bite and let the taste linger in my mouth. Somehow, the tv turned on and, just my luck, that crazy fortune teller Saeki Nobuku was on. I absent-mindly listed as she blabbered on and on.

"When you first meet your true love, you gain a bad image of them. But then!" I started as Saeki Nobuku shouted. "But then you find out something about them in only the most tragic of moments!" I could just imagine all the girls watching this thinking about how: what a good drama that is. But somehow, my brain didn't register these words and how they related to me. (Lol the fortune of what is going to happen...)

When I finished my dinner I abruptly stood and mumbled a short, "Excuse me," then went back up to my room. I completed my homework in a few minutes then looked at the time. Yawning, I decided to go to sleep.

After taking a shower, changing, and of course drinking my bottle of milk, I crawled into my covers. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them again, staring at the person across from me.

"Good night, Ikuto," I murmured quietly and sleepily. I turned over so I wasn't facing Ikuto anymore. And like a spark of electricity, my brain began to work again. I turned around and flipped the covers off.

"Eh?" I said in disbelief, "W-why are you here?" Ikuto stretched and yawned as if he had been lying there for a long time.

"Because I feel like it," Ikuto replied.

"That's not a reason!" I yelled at him, blushing. Ikuto was facing away from me. He looked over his shoulder and opened one eye to look at me.

"Oh, reeeaaallllyyy?" Ikuto said, stretching out the second word. He smirked as my blush became a little redder. I encased my heart in a few layers of armor.

"J-just g-g-get out!" I yelled at him while using the stage whisperer thing.

Ikuto sighed and sat up with his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at me with those enchanting blue eyes.

"Eh..." I murmured quietly, "W-what is it?" Somehow, his last word sent chills down my spine. "Amu." Ikuto said it in such a way that I became extremely surprised. What was this, saying my name like that? Then the "unexpected" happened. As usual, our master of teasing started to chuckle and laugh at me.

With a last smirk, he disappeared out the window, still chuckling. I got mad. Like extremely mad and added 5 more layer of armor. That, that... whatever he is! I will get him back!

~And with Amu's "declaration of war" this chapter ends. ~

I though some of you might be wondering. In the last chapter Ikuto was going to stay in his room, yes? But then he went to Amu's room. I guess our dear Ikuto used his Ikuto powers to recover and was "in the mood to" so went to her room (not good explanation). Well, I appreciate your review and have received some very good advice so far! I really hope to receive more!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I am sorry I could not update last week. I apologize. I will try to make up for it sometime soon/this week. Enjoy! I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters!**

Ikuto's POV:

I lay on the roof of Amu's house, cracking up at her. Man, that girl is so easy to tease. I sighed and looked up at the sky. The dark blue sky seemed to press down on me, sticking me to this dreadful life.

"The stars… they left," I quietly observed. The thought made me sad. I started as the lights in Amu's room flicked off. I could hear her muttering to herself.

"Don't listen to him, Amu. He's just a perverted old cat who likes to tease you. Just…. Stop… thinking about him!" I smirked at the exasperated tone in her voice. I stood and stretched. Time to go home.

I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped onto the railing of Amu's balcony. Quickly jumping off of the railing and onto the wall of a fence, I began to walk home. With my hands in my pockets and a hunched back, I walked along the fence, ignoring all the lights and laughter.

Closing my eyes, I tried to block out the laughs of the happy children. The ones who got to play with their father and mother. The ones who lived with a happy family. I looked away, hiding my pained expression. I didn't notice until it was too late.

"Let's go." I turned around, surprised. There were his goons, ready to take me again. I tried to resist until one of them shot something into my arm. After a spike of pain, I could see the world fading into blackness. The last thing I remembered was a goon talking into his mike about how the new mission was a success.

_~The next day~_

Amu's POV: 

My dream was haunted by an annoying beeping sound. On and on it went, taunting me. Finally, I woke up, yawned, stretched, and sat up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I suddenly realized that the beeping sound was continuing, even though I was awake. I looked over at my clock and identified the source of the noise.

_8:52am_ Oh great! I was late for school! I rushed to change, shoved my unfinished homework into my bag and rushed out the door after calling a hurried, "I'll be back!"

I ran to school in record time. When I arrived, I skidded to a stop and collapsed onto the ground. I got up and walked into school. Only then did it occur to me that the school was empty.

"Eh? W-what's going on here?" I looked all around me in confusion, trying to make sense of this situation.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, what are you doing here?" said the unmistakable voice of my beloved Tadase-kun!

"T-tadase-kun, what's happening? I rushed to school and… nobody's here!" I explained what was happening to him. Tadase started to chuckle lightly.

"Hinamori-san, today is _Saturday_, there isn't any school today," Tadase explained to me, "I'm just here because the chairman wanted to talk to me."

"Eh?" I looked at Tadase dumbly, "Today is…. Saturday? Oh jeez, I'm such an idiot!" I started to laugh at how dumb I could be. I clutched my stomach and started to gasp for air, unable to breathe between my gasping breaths.

"H-hinamori-san? Are you okay?" Tadase asked me, worried and unsure of what to do. I turned my head to look at Tadase.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied, wiping the edges of my eyes and letting the last few laughs escape. "I think I best be going home then. Bye-bye!" I turned to walk out the door back home to find that it was raining.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, I'll walk you back under my umbrella," Tadase offered up.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I replied gratefully. I waited for Tadase to take out and open his umbrella up.

"Let's go then," Tadase looked at me, smiling. Ah… my beautiful prince was just so charming, caring, and beautiful! I walked out the door with Tadase and into the pouring rain.

Tadase's POV:

I walked out the door, watching Amu. She kept looking at me and I would smile back at her. Somehow, that made her happy. When we reached her house Amu left.

"See you!" Amu yelled back at me, standing out of the rain in front of her door. She took out a key and walked in. I could faintly hear her said, "I'm back!"

I smiled lightly then turned to walk back towards my house. My mind filled with memories of my grandmother and Ikuto. I frowned and walked a little faster. I thought about Betty and how Ikuto had played the violin. He had played Betty to her death.

"I'm home," I said half-heartedly when I returned home. I set my umbrella outside to dry. I took off my shoes and went to my room, ignoring the steady pitter patter of the rain. It reminded him of all the tears he had shed over his _older brother, Ikuto._

"Tadase, your grandmother wanted to see you," my mom came over and told me. I started, Grandma was awake. Dropping my bag I quickly walked over to her room.

After a few steps I turned around and said, "Thank you for telling me mother!" Then I turned and opened Grandma's door, "Grandma…"

"Tadase." The voice was so faint but it belonged to her, there was no mistake about it. I watched as she turned and looked that the vase of flowers that I had left on her bedside table before going out to see the chairman. I went to her side and sat.

"Tadase, you have to grow up and be strong," Grandma said. Even though her voice had lost its strength, her voice hadn't lost its command or dignity.

"I know, Grandma," I replied. I hadn't ever forgotten about the first time that Grandma had told me about it.

"However, you must not forget the critical things in life. To hate but to forgive, to despise but to love. You must always remember these things," Grandmother looked at me. I was confused but nevertheless, I answered. 

"I understand. I will never forget." Grandma smiled at me.

"Good, now leave, I am tired and wish to rest." I left the room, pondering over the words.

**This chapter is the longest but is still short. I'm sorry. Anyways I promise to make up for last week. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So many things have been happening lately... sigh I've been busy but here's the next chapter!**

Tadase's POV:

All day I continued to think over Grandma's words. They echoed in my head over and over again: "You must not forget the crucial things in life." I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. What were these crucial things in life? A picture of Amu smiling at me popped into my mind. Arrows pointed to it and flashing text stated: Crucial thing in life!

I blushed, sat up and shook my head. My eyes closed and I tried to get the picture out of my mind. Grimacing, I slid my legs over the side of the bed and went to my desk and began my homework.

Ikuto's POV:

Tch, he tried again in broad daylight; at least I escaped but how long can I keep this up? I kneeled on the ground and panted, trying to calm by heart and stop the pain. I laid my forehead against my knee for a while. Then I stood and walked out of the alleyway. Time to go back to this world of pain.

I walked, hands in pocket with hunched back, past bright shop windows. Rain started to pour down. A faint drizzle, then a outright downpour. I ignored all the people running around, trying to get out of the rain. I went on, heading for Amu's house where at least I could entertain myself.

"Eh? Who are you?" I heard a voice say. A quivering voice of fear. Leave them be, it's none of my business. I remembered the last time I tried to help someone. I got hurt myself. Amu had found me and... wait. Amu, that was her voice. My head jolted up in amazement, how could I just bypass her voice for someone else's?

I turned around and ran through the wet street back towards the alley where I had heard Amu's voice. I slid to a stop in front of the entrance.

Amu turned around to look at me, "Ah, Ikuto..."

"You, he ordered you to take her now? Well, she's of no importance to me! Do what you want!" I yelled carelessly at the 2 men in black suits who where holding Amu. I saw Amu's look of anger and pain. It slashed my heart like a knife.

Amu's POV:

These two thugs! Why won't they just let go? And now Ikuto has to show up and say those painful words... Wait, painful? Hah, like they hurt me at all! Yet, deep inside I was fervently adding layer upon layer of armor over my heart. Then the thugs yanked my arms back. It hurt, a lot.

"Right then," one of the guys in their weird black suits answered to Ikuto's words. They tightened their grip on me and dragged me away.

"Hey! Wait, wait! Where do you think you're taking?" I cried out. I tried to fight back but it was futile. They just tightened their grip and made me cry out in pain. Then one of them held a knife up to my throat. A small but was made.

At my cry Ikuto jolted. "Amu!" He ran towards me but was restrained by 3 other thugs. "Amu! Amu!" Ikuto trying to fight against them with a look of such pain. Finally Ikuto gave a last cry of pain and slumped, unconscious into the arms of the three thugs.

"Ikuto! Are you okay? Oi, Ikuto! Answer me!" Ikuto was unconscious. There was a huge jolt on my arms and somebody knocked me out.

When I came to, the first thing I saw was a black wall. Then Ikuto slumped against the wall. I tried to walk over to him. I couldn't move. Ikuto lifted his head and looked around.

"Ikuto!" I cried out to him. Ikuto turned towards me.

"Amu," Ikuto murmured. He tried to get up. "That evil scheming man, now he's tied us down." He looked up at the window and muttered, "He found out."

I looked up and saw a pole over the window that was... welded down? But, now we were both stuck in this room like prison. What were we going to do? I didn't want to meet his, "evil, scheming man" as Ikuto so said. Too late. A guy walked into the room and did this weird evil laugh that bounced around the room.

"Welcome back Tsukiyomi!" he thundered, "No chance of escape now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Next chapter is out! Yay. It's the same day as chapter 7 and that's because I haven't uploaded in long. Anyways. This chapter is going to be short… I know all my previous chapters have been short but this one is going to be like very short…. **

Amu's POV:

I sat in shock. Every day, Ikuto had come in and teased me. I had tried in vain to shut him out yet he always came back. And when he wasn't with me… Ikuto was getting tormented by this guy? I had always hated Ikuto and yet, he was living this kind of life?

All the layers of armor over my heart shattered in that instant. How could I have done such a thing as to ignore such a helpless person? An injured person mercilessly shoved away to the back of my mind.

"I-I'm sorry… Ikuto," I stammered. My mind was still in a jumble. Ikuto's eyes twitched and he came to. He looked at me as if it took all the effort in the world. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my heart was telling me my "true feelings about Ikuto." I ignored those thoughts after all who would be thinking about love in this situation.

Tadase's POV:

I sat at my desk, staring at the word my grandmother had written a long time ago and thinking about what she told me.

My cell phone began to ring. I picked it up and looked at the called.

"Nagihiko?" I wondered and answered, "Hello?'

"Ah, Tadase-kun. I was walking home and I passed by an abandoned alley way…" I listened in shock to the rest of Nagihiko's story. "I'm heading over there now. Here's the address. I thought you might want to come along too."

I stood up, "Yeah, I'll be there." I hung up and raced out of the house to where Nagihiko had said. I wasn't sure if what I had hear was right, but I had to check anyway.

Ikuto's POV:

"Ahahahaha! Well then, do you have anything to say Tsukiyomi?" That dude thundered.

"Che, yeah. I have to connection to her whatsoever. She's just someone I tease for a pastime. She's got nothing to do with this!" I yelled back. I was trying to protect Amu. She was obviously a lot more than that to me, but for now, I had to lie.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! Like I would ever care about such an ugly, annoying girl with such obnoxious colored hair," I yelled. I looked over, shocked when I heard Amu gasp. This was bad, I had took my "insulting" of Amu way to far.

Amu's POV: 

How disgusting! That annoying guy, I wish I'd never met him. Even thought I didn't care much about Ikuto (or maybe I did now) but whenever a guy insults a girl like that… Unforgivable! I was flaming mad.

Later it was described that my hair turned red in the dark and my head was "on fire." I listened to the continuation of "arguing" between Ikuto and that guy who had obviously given the order to capture us.

"Oho? So if she really means nothing to you… why don't we kill her?" That dude cried. I looked at the shock expressed on Ikuto's face and felt the same shock growing inside of me. He was going to… kill…. ME?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a year... I'm going to end the story with two more short chapters. I'm just going to get this over with. Sorry if you don't like it.

Amu's POV:

I watched as he slowly drew his pistol and pointed it at me. Staring at the thing that would end my life, I went into shock.

Time slowed. It was dead silent. If I had bothered to look behind me, I would have seen Ikuto's expression. His expression of shock. This was it. The end of me.

I couldn't move and my breathing slowed. Is this how it would really end? My life. My happy, dear, precious life. It was all over. And yet, I could feel something in my heart. Disappointment. A wish to live just a little longer for someone. I guess you could call it the urge to confess. My life was ending, and I had time to think about things like love. About all the little mistakes I had made in life.

What would my mom and dad think? Suddenly finding their daughter dead. In spite of myself, a tear slipped down my cheek. No, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live, and yet my body sat, frozen before the gun.

Tadase's POV:

Clutching the door, I watched Amu, willing her to move, to run out of the way, to live. She sat, frozen, staring fearfully up at the man who would end her life.

If Amu died, I would probably kill myself. One on us should at least live. Curse that black cat, it's all his fault. If he didn't exist, I could've lived happily with Amu. But, not anymore.

I looked up and realized that he was about to pull the trigger. He tossed a white rose at Amu, cackling with laughter.

I ran. I burst out of where I was hiding. But I knew I wouldn't make it. I was too far from Amu to run and push her out of the way in time. Too late. Or was it?

Instead of heading towards Amu, I launched myself at the gun, hoping to block it, to take the hit. The trigger was pulled. The bullet was coming, heading towards Amu. I leaped forward, catching the bullet with my heart.

Amu's POV:

He pulled the trigger and suddenly Tadase flew in front of me. No, I yelled silently in my head. I watched as his shirt blossmed into a red rose. He collapsed.

"No... Tadase!" I finally got up and stumbled over to him. I shook him, willed him to open his eyes and talk to me. To say that everything was okay.

Tadase's eyes focused on me. He tried to smile, but winced instead.

"Amu... I lo..." and he trailed off, going limp on the floor.

"No, no, Tadase, you have to stay awake, you have to stay with me!" My words turned to anguished cries, "Tadase! Don't die, don't go! I love you! You can't just leave me!" I kneeled over him and cried my heart out. Over and over I kept whispering his name, staring at the red rose of blood upon his shirt.

Ikuto's POV:

I was just as shocked as Amu. To think that the little king would have the courage to do something like that. I glanced up at my step-dad. He was the one who shot the bullet, who pushed his dear Amu into a pool of anguish. He was smiling.

He had taken away from me the only thing that had kept me going, Amu. Without her, I would have died off a long time ago. But the thought of seeing her again willed me to escape time and time again.

Step-dad walked away, a job welll done. I would break soon, and when I did, he could swoop down and pick me up. Make me do what he wants.

I clenched my fists. He wouldn't succeed. I walked up to Amu and touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Go away! You stupid cat! It's all your fault that Tadase died! Just leave me alone!" Amu yelled at me like I've never heard her yell before. She turned her face up to me and I couldn't help but look away.

"Okay," I muttered and walked away. As I walked out the door, I glimpsed Nagi. He glared at me and went up to Amu to comfort her. He took his phone out and called someone. Probably Amu's family, or Tadase's family, or possibly the police.

I stalked out the door and looked up at the sky. A tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and told myself, get it together Ikuto! You never cry, never, ever.

But I couldn't help it. I found an abandoned alley way and sat down and cried. Even though I never cry, Amu's never been taken away from me before like this.

After a minutes, I stood up and went to the hospital to get my wounds treated. The wound inflicted by my own "father." I will get revenge I vowed silently, I will get revenge.

**Author's Note:**

So, this chapter is still pretty short. I think on my next story, the chapters will be way longer. But sadly enough, it won't be about Ikuto and Amu. It's just this weird idea I came up with some time ago. Hopefully, you'll read it. If you don't, it's okay. And I think I lied. There might be 2 more chapters after this one, not just one. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**

Depending on what happens as I write, there may be another chapter and there may not be. I'm sorry in the last chapter Ikuto was really out of character… But yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (I don't own Shugo Chara or anyway of its characters)

Amu's POV

I sat on my bed staring at the covers. A week had passed since Tadase died but I still couldn't get over it. Occasionally, I've seen someone watching me but I ignored him. My parents came in but I ignored them too.

Every day I went to school and sat through my classes. The teachers tried to find out what was wrong with me and sent me to the counselor repeated times. Each time I avoided the questions and after a few days, they finally stopped pestering me. They concluded that I was just in shock and would recover after some time alone.

It was Saturday and it was sunny out. Everybody left me alone, except one person. I kept seeing him out of the corner of my eye and I finally decided to figure out who it was. When I next saw him, I stood up and stalked over to where he was.

I stood against the wall and edged up to the corner where he had appeared. Focusing on that one spot, I silently slipped forward and poked my head around the corner, and saw him.

He stood leaning against the wall, looking at the sky, oblivious to me. I nearly broke down at the sight of his midnight hair and his eyes gazing so forlornly at the sky.

"Ikuto," I choked out. I collapsed onto the floor and stared. He turned and looked at me.

"Amu…" His eyes opened wide at the sight of me. He looked away, looking guilty and fell silent. I watched him, hands in his pockets, looking away from me. And I felt like a key had been put into a locked door, a door I had locked the night Tadase died. All I had to do was turn the key and open the door…

But instead, I threw the key away. It was his fault that Tadase had died, it was all his fault. I stood up and patted the dust off my clothes and put on my "cool and spicy" attitude.

"Hmph, if you have nothing to do here then go away." I stalked back into my room and laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Ikuto slowly walked away. In my heart I really wanted to call out to him, but I couldn't.

Ikuto's POV

I walked away, stretching my legs out. My body was all cramped up from lying in bed for a week as the doctors treated my wounds. And now, there were bandages and scabs all over.

I kept thinking about Amu. Here pink hair, to be honest, I loved her hair. And her eyes… That Tadase, why did he have to die? Tadase was Amu's happiness, take him away and Amu is nothing but a shell.

But what was so special about Tadase? And I knew. Amu loved him that was what made Tadase special. But she hates me. I looked back up at the sky. If I disappeared, Amu wouldn't care. I couldn't even tease her anymore. No one else was as entertaining as Amu.

And so I decided, Amu wouldn't see me anymore. I would disappear from her life, just like she wanted me to. I would go away to a place where I could never return from. The petal of a white rose floated down in front of me. Yes, I would leave, forever.

***5 days later***

Amu's POV

As I walked past brightly light shop windows, heard a commotion somewhere near a tall building. Curious, I wandered over.

"What's going on?" I inquired.

"Someone's going to commit suicide. He's going to jump off the building."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know who he is, but look, you can see him up there."

Immediately, I looked up. There was no mistaking it, the midnight hair, the tall figure.

"No way…" I rushed forward, pushing through the crowd. I raced into the building and dodged past the guards who tried to stop me. I hit the elevator button and waited impatiently. When the elevator arrived, I rushed in and hit the top level. The elevator began to move. "Please, wait for me Ikuto…"

Ikuto's POV

I stood at the top of the building looking up at the sky. I glanced at my watch, five more minutes. The white clouds passed lazily in the air, oblivious to what was happening below them. I could hear the murmuring of the crowd below me. I closed my eyes. Four more minutes.

I thought about jumping. The thought of the air rushing past me was exhilarating. Three more minutes.

I thought about the day and time. My birthdate and the time I was born. Ending my life on the day and time it started. Two more minutes.

I thought about Tadase and Amu. I looked sadly down at the crowd. Amu… but I had already decided to leave her. One more minute.

Amu's POV

Wait for me Ikuto, I willed him in my head, wait just a little longer for me. The elevator kept stopping and I finally just shot out of the elevator and up the stairs the next time it stopped. I raced up and up and up. Ikuto, Ikuto!

Ikuto's POV

50 more seconds. The clouds looked so soft and white. Like white puffy yarn.

30 more seconds. The sky was so blue today. I wonder if it looked like this the day I was born.

10 more seconds. I stared at the watch I had taken with me. The second had moved slowly, so slowly.

5 more seconds. I could hear the birds chirping as they flew through the sky.

2 more seconds. I raised my right foot off the ground and held it above the open air.

1 more second. I shifted my weight, ready to fall.

"Wait! Ikuto!" I felt arms tighten around me and pull me back from the edge. "No, you can't die too." My back went wet. I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of pink hair. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Amu… Oh, does that mean you love me now?" I teased.

"You idiot! So what if I love you? But you can't die. I need you. You can't die like Tadase did." I could feel her trembling, crying into my back. I looked at her hands and laid mine over them. I smiled and slowly took her hands away. Amu looked up at me, her face tear-stained.

"Eh? I-Ikuto? I-I thought you l-loved me…" Her stutter was so cute; she thought I was rejecting her.

Smirking, I replied, "You're hurting me, my scabs are going to break again." Her face went red. I laughed at her, how I always laughed after teasing her. But this time I turned and kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "I do, I do love you," and watched her face turn an even deeper shade of red.

***A month later***

"Hey, Ikuto, have your wounds healed yet?" Amu asked.

"Yeah," I replied patting her on the head.

"Hey," she said, blushing, "Why did you tease me back then?"

"Because you helped me live through my father's abuse." her blush turned a shade of bright red.

"Don't you ever hide your life like that again! Do you hear me?" Amu through herself against me as she uttered those words.

"Okay, okay, fine whatever you say." I hugged her and left a steaming bright red Amu behind. Teasing Amu was still so fun!

**Author's Note**

I think this was my longest chapter… I think in this chapter, Ikuto and Amu were sort of OOC. And if you all remember, chapter 9 ended with Ikuto declaring that he would get revenge on his father. I'll just explain it now... His father took away Amu from him and his revenge was getting her back and having her love him. He defied his father and that was his revenge. Well, this is it… only ten chapters! I hope you enjoyed those 10 chapters and I thank all those of you who have read this through to the end and I also thank those of you who reviewed. I have officially finished!

~kewljewl signing off ^.^ have a wonderful rest of your day!


	11. An Author's Note plus some extra stuff!

Hello peeps. So I know I finished this story a long time ago... but I've recently been getting back into writing fanfiction and seriously procrastinating on my school work (like I kind of should be doing it right now...). So I decided to go back and take a look on my first story (the only one that's not a one-shot!) and I cracked up at just how badly written it was. I know some of you reviewed with really positive comments but... it's still just... really really bad. And for those of you who gave advice... I totally understand now... And of course I have one of the best teachers (she's the best in the school, everyone loves her, even this girl from high school said she was the better teacher) to thank for my improvement in writing... Yeah I hate proofreading though so forgive me about that... Uh... right the point is that I'll very slowly start working on rewriting this story (if I have enough motivation to). If I... uh fall in love...? with this story like I did with some of my other ideas, it'll come out quicker! But I've had some serious lack of time these past few weeks so I can't guarantee anything... Now I probably already wasted your time with reading the story and this so here's a gauge of how much my writing's improved (also since I'm not allowed to make a chapter solely an author's note)... it's not the entire first chapter but only a bit of it... The story line should stay around the same but I'm not rushing anything this time so I'll really make the story what I wanted to in the beginning instead of just trying to end it. K thanks for reading this! And also just a note, I really rather write in 3rd person but I want to keep this story in first person... but I won't be switching POVs because I just dislike writing like that... So anything that doesn't happen with Amu will be written in 3rd person... Right... here's the actual rewrite of part of the first chapter:

Collapsing onto my bed, I stared dreamily up at the ceiling, an idiotic smile plastered across my face. "Ah, tomorrow Tadase-kun will be going shopping with me! Even if Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Yaya will also be there... Kya! It's going to be so much fun!" Sitting up on my bed, a small giggle escaped my lips as I thought about the next day.

Suddenly I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Immediately, my dreams were interrupted as thoughts of annoyance muscled their way in. A perverted cat, Ikuto, sat perched on the railing of my balcony, one leg hanging loosely with the other bent up, supporting his head. As he sat there, he watched me with his enchanting midnight blue eyes and that sly, perverted smirk of his, his dark, soft hair blowing in the wind.

"H-h-HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" I burst out, blushing a bright red. Now standing up, I trembled angrily as he once again burst into my life in the most abnormal, stupid ways. Normal people don't sit on other people's balconies while watching them in their room! I watched as Ikuto's lips moved but I couldn't hear anything through my sliding glass door. Turning my nose upwards in arrogance, I said haughtily, "Serves you right you perverted cat! You're unable to talk to me! Hah!" A broad, victorious smile spread across my face as I enjoyed the moment... Until Ikuto walked right up and opened the door.

Stepping into my room he walked over to me and with yet another smirk, he bent down and whispered into my ear, "What was that you were saying about not being able to talk to you?" I raised a hand and swung at him in an attempt to slap him. Without even so much as a glance at me, Ikuto took a step back, unfazed. "You should really lock your windows," Ikuto added, surveying my room, "Yup, same as always."

So that's kind of it... See how badly I wrote back then? If you're wondering, I probably rewrote it from my word document onto here then reread it in about... 15 minutes? And that's that! So like imagine if I actually put _effort _into it...? It'd still be equally as bad! Nah sorry... I'm trying! If you want, please review this chapter too (and if you want go reread the first chapter) just so I can see how much my writing really improved against you peeps... Just a note. I NEED INSPIRATION. Very badly... I'm trying and trying but! Yes. Thank you! (When I'm not actually writing... like a story... I write a lot differently because I try to write with as much inflection as possible... so yeah... sorry if it's hard to understand or bothers you)


End file.
